Birou Family Revisited/Trivia
Ever since Orla's burn incident, the family now attends Orlando Baptist church and the children also attend Sunday School *During the show, Haidyn was watching A*mazing on Nicole's VHS tape. A*mazing was recorded on 1996 when Nicole's family went to vacation to Australia just before she had kids. *This is the third episode with more than one celebrity, excluding special updates. (Nicole Birou-Jennings, Zion Johnson, and Robert Jennings) *A list at the trip during Sea World with toys Brahm and Treat lost: **CONFISCATED TOYS **Brahm's Geo plush **Treat's Barney plush **Brahm's Angry Birds Black Bird plush **Treat's 13" Squacky the Duck plush toy **Brahm's 13" Apollo the Dog plush toy **Treat's Curious George plush toy **Brahm's 13" Big Bird plush toy **Treat's 13" Bugs Bunny plush toy **Brahm's 12" Chica the Chicken plush toy **Treat's Boots the Monkey plush toy **Treat's Pajanimals Coloring Book *Brahm and Treat have the same brain mixed with the following amok runners: **Teddy and Nicholas from the Tsironis Family **Chase from the Christansen Family **Lizzy from the Doyle Family **Orla from the Birou Family, but worse than that **Joseph from the Collins Family **Matthew from the Moy Family **Andrew from the Weston Family **Brycie from the Bullard Family **Blake from the Ririe Family **Kobe from the Newton Family **Travis from the Uva Family **Tommy from the Winter Family **Kaiden from the McKinney Family **Gage and Trey from the Peterfreund Family **Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman from the Langbroek Family **Ashley from the Marxonica Family **Teddy from the Belushi Family **Dirien from the Syndrim Family **Patrick from the Yurbam Family *The twins are fans of Pajanimals. Brahm's favorite Pajanimal is Apollo. Treat's is Squacky. *In Christmas 2014, Brahm and Treat each received nothing but coal in their stockings. A list of schools Brahm and Treat were kicked out of: #Mount Sinai Kiddie Care Center for threatening to kill the principal. #Goldwyn Academy for bullying a kid with autism #ABC Learning Tree for smashing the collection plate #St. Michael's Nursery School for threatening to blow up the school #Hyer Street Skool for excessively aggressive behavior towards the staff #Story Book Nursery School for constant disobedience #First Friends Day Care for fighting #Tri L Christian Academy for scribbling someone resembling the teacher being crushed to death by a robot giant on the walls #Galaxy of Learning for running down the halls naked #Kiddie U for destroying the furniture, including the nap mats and beating up their fellow classmates #American Pre-School for flashing out their private parts to their classmates #Hickory Dickory Dot's for throwing cherry bombs at the playground #Westgate Children's Learning Center #Childlife Preschool #La Petite Academy #165 for vandalizing the walls and setting the classroom on fire #Alphabet Gang for bullying their fellow classmates who got invited to a little girl's birthday party, and the twins didn't #Golden Bear Child Care Center #Royal Academy for destroying the worksheets #Superkids Academy for #Starkids Academy #Orlando Christian Prep for bullying their fellow classmates because they got part in a school play, and the twins didn't #Princeton House Charter School #UCP Charter School #Rio Grande Charter School for making the 2nd grade class watch disgusting YouTube videos #UCP Pine Hills Charter School for peeing on the worksheets and the hazing incident #Hand N Hand Child Enrichment for bringing 2 firearms to school #New Life Academy for replacing the money on the collection plate with adult magazines displaying nude women on the cover #Ibn Seena Academy for playing heavy metal music with explicit lyrics in front of the class. #Lake Underhill Montessori School for bullying other kids #Primrose School of Hunter's Creek A list of daycares Treat and Brahm were kicked out of: #Primary Prep Day Care Center #Peter Pan Day Care #Angels Day Care Center #Salvation Army Day Care Center #Mai Little Starz Kidz Care #Jiminy Cricket Child Care Center for bullying a Japanese female classmate their age #Little Red Train Day Care Center for starting a food fight during snack time #Young Achievers Day Care for disrupting lessons and the hazing incident #Little Lords & Ladies Child Care Center for stealing money from the collection plate #Little Angels Child Care Center #Small Blessings Child Care #First Friends Day Care #Forest City Day Care #TLC Day Care Center #Kids United Child Care Center #Wee Day Care Center #4-Kidz Day Care for bullying other kids #Aunt Delores Child Care #A B C Child Care #Mercy's Day Care #Swain Family Day Care Home #Tot Spot Child Care Center #London Bridge Child Care #Kennedy Space Center Child Care Center #Erma's Day Care Center Category:Revisited Family Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from Category:Trivia with List of Daycares children have been kicked out of